


aot promtps

by promptgiverbcimagination



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, IM THE ONE IN MY ZONEEEE, M/M, follow my spotify pls, i was on crack when this shit was written, pls comment if u want to use, prompts, random shit, stream ateez mfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promptgiverbcimagination/pseuds/promptgiverbcimagination
Summary: just some aot prompts me and my friends think would be good for fanfics.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has spoilers read at your own risk

eren yeeting out titans from his poketitan card deck

jean getting jealous of his collection when its almost the end of the world

annie and armin making out in the corner

mikasa ready to kill

levi is just about done with his life

historia misses ymir

zeke yeager just wants to stay alive without dying for the foruth time but no it doesnt happen because levi wont let that happen

ymir wondering what the actual fuck is going on

fic playlist

[stream fireworks im the one by ateezz :DD](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0alua3Q86uay9hxqVEgfE2?si=00357138d44f488f)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend fire by bts for the fic if anyone chooses to use it. Again this has spoilers till ch 138. comments and kudos are appreciated

Reiner vowing to get revenge

Mikasa and Levi heading in to kill Eren

Armin somehow getting out alive

Annie protecting her dad

Zeke somehow coming back to life again

Ymir Fritz helping the people (like the og woman)

Krista's baby somehow getting all the powers back(how do you think it would work??)

Centipede thing dying?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want me to put any 5+1 aus!!!

texting au where marco puts up missing posters for his dog

eren dares jean to text him

jean does

stranger to friends to lovers kinda au

for this kinda fic i would recommend playing 90's love by nct dream it just kinda fits the vibe.


	4. 5+1 au

5 times annie noticed armin staring at her and the one time armin noticed her staring back

shut up and dance with me would be a recommended song :D


End file.
